


taste of your lips

by Chibigrimreaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Female Masturbation, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigrimreaper/pseuds/Chibigrimreaper
Summary: Keith gets a little steamy
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this is unfinished but i wanted to get it out here since its been bothering me for like a year

Keith can't help it, okay.

After an entire day of watching Hunk fix the castles engines, lifting things twice the size of Keith and probably even heavier, Keith can't help but lock himself in his room and imagine dirty things about his teammate that he would never repeat to anyone. 

Keith presses his back to his door the second he engages the lock. He releases a sigh of relief at the prospect of some much needed alone time. 

His breathing is heavy as he runs his hand up and down his body, imagining Hunk’s hands, maybe even lips, doing the same. He stops at his chest, hand rubbing at his nipple through his shirt and binder. His other hand dips into his tight pants, ghosting over his mound and almost touching his clit. 

He decides that's enough teasing and pushes himself off the wall and towards his bed, shedding his jacket and boots along the way. He nearly throws himself onto the bed and returns his hands to their previous positions. 

He circles his clit once, twice before unbuttoning his jeans to allow easier access and a bit of relief. He runs his hand up and down his slit to collect the gathering slick. He moans as he presses his wet finger against his clit once more, this time rubbing furiously. 

The hand on his nipple grabs the headboard as he arches his back. He imagines its Hunk’s finger working his cunt instead of his own. He thinks of Hunk pressing himself against Keith and whispering dirty things, things that he doubts Hunk would ever say, in his ear. Keith moans a bit louder. He feels his nipples against his binder and removes his hands to undo the side clasps. He breathes deeply as the pressure is relieved and snakes his hand under his clothing to circle his erect nipple. Keith flips himself over and shoves his hand back down his pants. He grinds against the palm of his hand and gasps as the pleasure intensifies. 

He thinks of grinding against Hunk’s hand, Hunk’s thighs. In his mind, Hunk manhandles him, lifting Keith and plopping him down in his lap. Hunk lets Keith grind against his clothed dick, in his mind Hunk is huge and thick and most likely bigger than Keith could realistically take. He undresses Keith slowly and kisses his now unobstructed breast. Keith groans at the ghost feeling over taking his body. 

He's panting and his hips are pushing further into the mattress, hurting his hand but giving his sweet pleasure. He wriggles his fingers down towards his entrance. He caresses the crease of his thigh before circling over his hole. He doesn't feel much until he dips his finger into himself. Imaginary Hunk slips his finger into him as he kisses Keith's neck. 

He suckles on a spot low near Keith's collar bone. His knuckles rub at Keith's walls. Keith eases another finger into himself, knowing Hunk’s fingers would be a lot bigger. Keith feels his orgasm nearing but swiftly digs his nails into his breast, staving off the impending climax. 

Keith sits up, hand still in his pants, and sheds his shirt and undone binder. He wriggles out of his pants and grabs his pillow. He opts to keep his underwear on as he bunches the pillow between his thighs. 

His mind flits to the alien sex shop he saw in the mall. Maybe he could have found something to help sate him; something that would match how he imagines Hunk to be. He pushes that thought away as his mind returns to his fantasy. Hunk is now naked and positioning Keith on his cock, not entering him but slipping his dick through his folds. Keith grinding down, savoring Mind Hunk’s breathy moan. He circles his hips again. Hunk’s imaginary cock rubs just right on his clit, sending Keith reeling. 

Keith’s resulting moan might have been a little too loud because right then there was a sharp, startling knock on his door. Keith jumps. His fingers bump against his clit but he doesn't dare continue his ministrations. He hears Hunk’s voice carry through the door. 

“Keith? Are you alright man?”

Keith yanks the pillow from between his thighs. He calls out, “I-I'm fine.” 

“You sure?” Hunk persists. 

“Y-yeah.” Keith grapples for his shirt and pulls it over his head. “Is there something you needed?” He hopes there isn't so Hunk will leave and he can die of embarrassment at being caught. 

“Actually, yeah. Shiro wanted me to fill you in on some stuff. Um, can I come in?” 

Keith panics. His room reeks of arousal and he doesn't have his pants or binder on. He’s frankly unprepared for any encounter with the object of his affection. 

He realizes he's taking to long to respond. “Uh, can I meet you outside in five minutes?” 

“I'd rather not. Lance and Pidge have turned the castle into a Hide-n-seek in the dark battlefield. No where is safe,” He hears hears Hunk’s laugh through the door. 

Now that does things to him. 

He rubs his thighs together, trying to get some relief before grabbing his pants. He might as well retain some dignity in this whole affair. 

After calling “one moment” to Hunk and yanking on his jeans, he lets the door woosh open and is greeted by the magnificence of his hopeless crush. 

Hunk beams down at Keith and steps through the door. If he notices Keith's disheveled look or the stench in the air, he doesn't show it. Hunk glances around, most likely taking in the fact that it's exactly the same as his room. 

Instead, he remarks, “It's… very you, actually.”

“What?”

“Your room,” Hunk turns to him. “I don't know about Shiro, but the rest of us have taken to decorating our rooms. You know, trying to make it feel more like home. It just really seems like a you move to not decorate anything in here.”

Keith doesn't know if that's a compliment or an insult. He chooses to ignore it in favor of asking Hunk what he needs. 

“Oh yeah!” He pulls a small tablet from his vest pocket. “I worked on some stuff in Red’s hangar and Shiro told me I should probably tell you. Said something about you being a creature of habit.” 

Even though his face was already red hot from his earlier activities, he flushes even further down his neck and chest. Shiro knows about his little crush. Of course he would insist Hunk come to his room. Alone. 

“Yeah, lay it on me,” poor choice of words on his part. He motions to the bed, the only place to sit in the entire room. Hunk makes himself at home, grabbing the pillow that had just been between his still slick with arousal thighs. He props it up against the headboard and starts shooting out the list of things he had done. 

Keith, however, isn’t paying attention. He is more focused on Hunk. Hunk is gesturing wildly as he went into detail about how exactly he fixed all of the mechanical issues; every few sentences he licks his lips and every time, Keith's eyes follow the hint of pink. Sitting there with him, Keith is struck, for probably the seventeenth time that day, by how breathtaking Hunk is. Keith is also becoming increasingly aware of just how wet he is. 

He bits his lip a little. He doesn’t know if it’s to stave off his horniness or to signal to Hunk that he is, in fact, horny.


End file.
